


Follow The Rules

by GalacticPoets



Series: AHS Prompts/Imagines/Drabbles [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub Play, Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticPoets/pseuds/GalacticPoets
Summary: When Jimmy admits he doesn't know how to touch a girl, Tate takes it upon himself to teach him...using you as his teaching tool.





	Follow The Rules

You didn't know how it happened, but it was happening. You were currently pressed between Tate Langdon and Jimmy Darling, but you weren't complaining. Jimmy was behind you, lips pressed to your neck, and Tate was in front of you, attacking your mouth in kisses that made your heart skip a beat every time. 

“How about we show her how skilled you are with those claws of yours, Jimmy.” Tate's voice was deeper than you'd ever heard it before and it made the hairs on your arms stand on end. You felt Jimmy's lips leave your neck and you whine from the loss of contact.   
“I-” Jimmy blushed. “I don't know how.”  
“That's okay...” then a wicked grin spread across Tate's lips and you swear you could hear a dark cackle coming from him. “I'll show you how it's done.” his dark brown eyes connect with your gaze and you whimper. “I trust you have no objection.” 

You're quick to shake your head, a small “no” leaves your lips and this makes the blond grin, dimples appearing in both cheeks making him look so innocent but of course, you know better.  
Jimmy follows as Tate takes you over to the bed, your back connects with the mattress, head resting against the pillows and the iron frame of the bed squeaks quietly as the two males settle either side of you.   
Tate is quick to push your top up and pull it off your body and suddenly you feel a little exposed, you weren't wearing a bra after all. Jimmy bites his lip, his gaze raking across your body, it makes you feel like a piece of meat being prey upon by two strong animals, no that you minded. 

“Touch her, Jimmy...” Tate whispers, already pulling your pyjama shorts down, and Jimmy does as he's told, both hands reach out and smooth across your stomach, your back arches to his touch. They travel up to your breasts, cupping them and squeezing them gently, the soft feel of his clawed hands drive you crazy already and you're whimpering again, Jimmy's name leaving your lips and adding a pink hue to the brunets cheeks. You feel your nipples stiffen when he pinches them between his thumbs and forefingers, your hands curl into the sheets below you. 

Before your mind can process what is really happening, you hear Tate tell Jimmy to help keep your legs open and watch what he does. You'd be annoyed about Jimmy's hands no longer being on your breasts but you feel them on your thighs, resting against the inner most parts as he gently spreads them open. You know you're wet, heck you were when they were kissing you, but Tate smirks, dragging a finger through your folds. 

“Fuck, baby, you're so wet.” He adds, in your mind you're screaming 'no shit Sherlock' but all that comes out is a moan and this makes Tate chuckle. His gaze casts to Jimmy momentarily to make sure he's watching, he is, so Tate sets about the sweet torture of teaching the inexperience FreakShow performer how to touch you. 

Two fingers slide through your folds this time, pressing against your clit which was already swollen and throbbing. You feel Jimmy's hands squeeze your thighs when you moan, your eyes closing as Tate slips those fingers into your core. His pace is slow at first, you feel your tight entrance stretch slightly to accommodate his fingers. You're aware of Jimmy's gaze on you, and you feel a little nervous. You've done stuff like this with Tate before but the addition of Jimmy amps up the moment. 

Your hips rolls slightly against Tate's hand, his fingers curl and press against your g-spot but only once, the pleasure shocks through you like a wave and you moan out, hand grabbing Jimmy's thigh and your nails curl into his flesh. You hear him gasp when you do this and you figure that you've hurt him but in reality, Jimmy Darling has just discovered that he likes to be scratched. 

“Can I...?” The brunet asks and you feel Tate's fingers leave your body. Opening your eyes, you look at the men and the sight that meets your gaze drives you wild. Jimmy licks your juices from Tate's fingers, moaning softly around the digits, and Tate's other hand is palming Jimmy through his boxers. Honestly, you never thought they'd pleasure each other but you're damn glad they are because it's just about the hottest thing you've seen. After a few moments, Jimmy is switching places with the blond and settling between your legs. You can hear him breathing and you know he's nervous, so you arch your back desperately.

“Jimmy...” you whine. “Please...”

And this encourages him to press the tips of two fingers to your entrance. Slowly the deformed digits slide inside you and you wince slightly. His fingers are thicker and a little longer than Tate's, probably because they're fused together, but it hurts just a little. Quickly, though, whatever slight pain there was has now been replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure. Jimmy may not know what he's doing but that doesn't stop him from doing wonderful things to you body. It's like he's lit your insides on fire. 

“Fuck...Jimmy...” You moan, hands grabbing whatever they can which happens to be Tate's knee and the bedsheets. You feel Jimmy still his fingers for a moment, until Tate tells him it's okay and he continues. Your hips roll against his hand, his fingers slip deeper until you feel them nudge against your g-spot. Before, when Tate did it, only one wave of pleasure rocked through you, now though, your body spasms slightly and you half scream, half moan. That's when Tate clamps a hand over your mouth, your eyes spring open onto to see him looking down at you with a warning look on his face. 

“You must keep quiet, baby, we don't want people to hear just how desperate you are for us.”  
“Okay...” You manage to speak under his hand, nodding your head.   
“Good girl.” He smiles, removing his hand from your mouth but rests it on your right breast. 

You feel light headed when Jimmy's fingers hit that spot inside you over and over, a warm feeling pools in your tummy and you can't hold it any longer. Your muscles clench around Jimmy's fingers as you fall apart, and you can't help by moan loudly, cussing and crying out his name. This causes Tate to put his left hand around your neck, giving you another look of warning. 

“Jimmy, stop.” He orders, his eyes never leaving you. You whine when Jimmy stops his movements, his fingers remain buried inside you though so you rock your hips. “Hold her still with your other hand.” And again, Jimmy follows orders, his hand pressing on your hips is enough to stop you from moving but not enough to stop the desperate whimpers you make.  
“Please don't stop..” your voice is barely a whisper, your throat is dry.  
“I told you to be quiet, baby girl, you didn't follow the rules.” Tate's hand squeezes your throat a little, you know he'd never strangle you until unconsciousness so you let the slight air deprivation add to the pleasure and it makes your body tingle.  
“I'm sorry, daddy... please don't stop. I'll be good. I'll be a good girl for you and Jimmy...”   
“Stay quiet then.” Jimmy speaks, and damn if his voice doesn't make you want to come again. There's a gravelly tone to his words now, arousal taking hold of him.   
“Okay, Papi...” you bite your lip, casting a glance down at him. “please...” you whimper, eyes pleading with Jimmy, wanting him to pick up the pace again. You're desperate.   
“We will stop next time you get too loud.” Tate warns. The hand that was on your breast now travels down and you feel his warm fingers play with your sensitive clit. 

At the same time, Jimmy begins to move his hand again, this time the pace is faster, you can hear your juices splashing and you know his hand would be glistening by now, somehow the thought of that turns you one further. 

“Shit...” you whisper quietly, your back arches and the assault from the two men picks up further.

Tate's fingers swirl around your swollen bud, pinching and rolling it gently like he knows you love. Jimmy's clawed fingers press against your g-spot once again and with a sudden expertise, he curls his fingers and makes stars erupt in your vision. Your body shakes, hands gripping onto the sheets so hard that your knuckles turn white, and you feel Tate's hand tighten around your neck more. Your orgasm rocks through you, spreading like wildfire across every nerve within you. 

When the haze clears you bite hard on your lower lip and stifle moan after moan as you try to catch your breath. You soon become aware that Jimmy has removed his fingers and is now beside you so you reach for his hand and bring it to your mouth. Without breaking eye contact with him, you lick your juices from his fingers, humming at the sweet taste. 

“Fuck me...” Jimmy whispers, his cheeks becoming pink once more. Tate smirks, laying down beside you and kissing your shoulder and looking up at the brunet before speaking.

“Oh, she will. We have all night...”

**Author's Note:**

> Created from a prompt from Sineater. I'm almost certain I will write a sequel to this.


End file.
